Love Bite
by Aizu-chan
Summary: THE SEQUEL OF ‘4 DAYS IN HELL’! Now it is Sanji’s turn to make Zoro do what he wants. Zoro left a love bite on Sanji’s neck and Sanji used it to threaten him. More troubles and fights, and of course, lemon. ZoSan. R&R.
1. A bite and its risk

**Love Bite**

**WARNING!** English is **NOT** my first language, so I admit that my grammar is… really bad. Sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A bite and its risk.

"Mmmh…" Zoro kissed him, "You've awaken, huh?"

"Ngh," Sanji nodded.

Zoro kissed him on his forehead. Sanji encircled Zoro's neck before pulled the cover on his body.

"…I have to make breakfast, Zoro…" Sanji said.

"I know. But it's still 4 AM right now," Zoro caressed his back.

"…really?? I thought it is 6 already…"

"Heh heh. Go sleep again," Zoro held the body next to him.

"Uh-hum," Sanji slept again on Zoro's broad chest.

The word "Friday" was written on the calendar beside Zoro's bed. Zoro and Sanji (of course) still had "next times" just like Zoro said 3 days ago. Sanji enjoyed everytime they did it, because he really has fallen in love with the swordsman. And now it was 7 AM already.

"Oi, Oi. You have to make the breakfast. Oi!" Zoro shook Sanji gently.

"…Mm… What time is it…?"

"7 AM."

"Shit. I'm still so sleepy right now…" Sanji replied, as he got down from the bed. He gave Zoro another kiss before left the room. Zoro quickly did the same and went to the front deck to start his daily training.

Sanji turned his face from the stove when the kitchen door opened.

"Good morning Sanji!!! Where's the breakfast?" the stupid captain of Mugiwara Pirates did his "daily training" too.

"I just started to cook, Luffy… Just wait the hell out of here!" Sanji commanded.

"…Gah!!!" Luffy walked out weakly.

Not long after, the breakfast was ready and everyone was called by Sanji, "OI!!! BREAKFAST READY!!! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, breakfast is ready!"

They came to the kitchen and took their own seats. Sanji said, "There are eggs, breads and others. What do you want, Nami-swan?"

"Mmm… some bread is enough, Sanji-kun. Thanks," Nami answered him and he served the food.

"How about you, Robin-chwan?"

"I want to drink a cup of coffee first, can I?" Robin said.

"Yeah! Of course! Here is it…" Sanji said.

Sometimes this kind of things would make Zoro feel rather irritated or… jealous. And sometimes, Sanji did that kind of things to see how much the swordsman care about him. Zoro glared at Sanji. Actually Sanji realized it from the first time. He smiled before put his usual expression again on his face.

"Oi, what do you want?" Sanji asked.

No answer.

"Oi, I'm asking you! What do you want?" Sanji asked once again.

No answer.

"Oi marimo!" Sanji poked the green head with chopsticks.

"Oi, what're you doing?!" Zoro replied.

"I'm asking you what you want!" Sanji said.

Zoro kept in silence for a while and thought, '…You asked me what I want to eat? You never did such thing before…'

"Oi!" Sanji poked him again.

"Ah yes! I want all," Zoro answered.

"Che… greedy marimo," he served the food for Zoro.

"Sanji! I want all too!!!" Luffy requested happily.

"You can take it by yourself, right? Lazy captain! And you to Usopp and Chopper, take it by yourselves," Sanji said and took his seat.

Zoro got a little more confuse now. '…Since when did this cook treat me better than Luffy, Usopp and Chopper…? Does he think I'm a girl like Robin and Nami?? He... I think I'll do something to test him…'

"Oi Zoro! Eat faster, can't you? Luffy's gonna take all your food! Ahh! Luffy!!! What will Zoro eat?!" Usopp tweaked Zoro's cheek.

"Uh, what?" Zoro looked at his plates and he almost lost everything… "Luffy!! Give them back to me!!!"

But that was no avail. Luffy ate them all. The girls had left the kitchen and laughed at Zoro. Usopp and Chopper blamed Zoro for not protecting his own food. Luffy ran out from the kitchen because Zoro was just going to pull out his swords.

"Huh… Baka-swordsman. Just keep quiet there and I'll make you some food," Sanji stood up, wore his apron again and took his pan. Usopp and Chopper got out of the kitchen like the others too.

"Oh… yeah, baka-cook," Zoro replied and he found that Sanji hadn't eaten his food even just a bite.

'Ah yes… I'm going to test him about what actually make him become nicer to me… too much nicer to me.' Zoro thought.

Sanji finished the cooking and put the food on a plate. He put his hand on Zoro's shoulder while another hand was putting the plate on the table. Zoro tried to look annoyed with the hand and ate the food without saying anything to Sanji.

"How's the food?" Sanji asked. Zoro realized that Sanji blushed. He ate his food slowly as his eyes were watching Zoro ate the food.

"…just like usual," Zoro answered coldly.

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched a bit. "How cruel you are. You don't even thank to me or say my food is good."

"So what?" Zoro answered, "I'm finished with the food."

Zoro walked to the door again but Sanji held his wrist from behind.

"What? I wanna do my training!" Zoro shoved Sanji's hand away and walked again to the door. Sanji quickly grabbed his shirt from behind.

"…What's wrong with you? Don't you want to play with me?" Sanji asked teasingly.

"My training is more important than play around with you," Zoro left the room. The door closed soundly.

"…What's with him?!" Sanji asked to himself. He thought, 'Why did he… avoid me? We've just… had sex last night and… everything was okay until the morning…'

Then he sat on the chair. He put his head on the table. He thought about Zoro's suddenly changed attitude toward him.

'…Can it be… he has bored with me? He doesn't want to have such relationship with me anymore? I… I can't confess my true feeling on him. I can't tell him how much I love him. But at least… I just want him to treat me like he did when he still had his commands on me. I want to have that kind of relationship with him…'

Suddenly, something wetted his cheeks. It was his tears.

'What the fuck…?! What am I doing?!' Sanji wiped all the tears away, 'I have to do something! I have to make him get closer with me again! But, how???'

He walked to the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and peed. There was a mirror in front of him. He thought again, 'Am I look that bad so Zoro doesn't want to play with me anymore…?'

"Gah!!! I got to do something (echo: do something… do something…)!!! You don't have command me like that, shitty-bathroom-echo!!! I'll do something!" he realized that he would look stupid if anyone hear that. He wore his pants again and tidy up his hairs. The thought that -maybe- Zoro didn't like him anymore because of his appearance came to his mind. Then he unbuttoned all his clothes. He threw the clothes to a small table beside the bathtub. He took off all his pants again too.

'…mm… what's wrong with me? I can't make him horny anymore, huh?' he looked at his own body. He touched his nipples.

'He used to like them, right?'

Then he continued to his blond hairs down there. He sat on the floor and separated his legs widely. He touched his dick and entrance.

'Or… he got bore already with my body? I know I'm not as sexy as him… He always can make me horny to see his muscles… But, I don't think I can…' He was just going to wear his clothes again when he saw a red mark on his neck on the mirror. He walked closer to mirror and looked at it carefully.

'What's this…? Oh God… he gave me a cute love bite here…! Ah, I remembered, he made this in his bathroom on his last day of control, Tuesday…' suddenly a thought came to his mind, 'I got an idea to make him closer with me again… But, I'm afraid if this will make him hate me…'

He thought a while before finally decided it, "Do it, Sanji!"

He became so energetic that he danced like a fool in the bathroom. Not long after…

"OI!!! WHO'S INSIDE?!?! I WANT TO USE THE BATHROOM, OKAY?!" Luffy's voice could reach Sanji's ears.

Sanji stopped dancing with a stupid pose; a hand was up on the air, another one on his waist, a leg curled side by side with another leg. He quickly answered, "Y-Yeah! Wait a minute!!!" He wore his clothes and opened the door only to see Luffy's frown.

"I've been waiting so long here!" Luffy said. He quickly ran inside the bathroom and peed.

"Oi… at least close the door, okay?" Sanji said and closed the door.

Sanji heard the sound of iron crashing. He knew who made the sound and quickly found it on the front deck. This kind of sight –the sweaty body of Zoro- would always make him blush uncontrollably.

"…Zoro!" he called.

No answer. Zoro heard it but acted like he doesn't.

"ZORO!!!" he called again.

"…What? I'm training, can't you see it?" he tried to look annoyed.

"There's something I have to tell you… Please come with me to the kitchen, now," he said, still blushing.

'What the heck will he say?' Zoro thought a while, "Okay."

They left the front deck and arrived in the kitchen. Sanji loosened his tie.

"Oi! What're you going to do?!" Zoro asked when he saw what Sanji did.

"Shut up for a while, okay?" He commanded. He unbuttoned 3 of his upper buttons. Then he turned to Zoro.

Zoro saw the red mark, "What's that?"

"You should look it closer if you can't remember it, Zoro," Sanji walked closer to him with an evil smile on his face.

Zoro suddenly remembered it and his face couldn't help but telling Sanji the same.

"Oh, you remember now. So… do you remember how you forced me to do your commands, Zoro?" Sanji asked coyly, "Now… it's payback time. Deal with it."

"…you!" Zoro couldn't say anything.

"You'll do my commands too. Listen carefully…"

"Why must I?!" Zoro asked.

"Because I don't think you want me to tell everyone that you raped me…"

"Shit!" Zoro hit the wall beside him, "Don't you dare to do that… what you want me to do?"

"Same like your commands… okay?" Sanji said.

Suddenly the door opened and Robin walked inside, "Cook-san, I've got the fish that you need for dinner…"

"Hi Robin-chwan! Thanks, it should be Luffy and Usopp's job! Before… I'm sorry because I didn't give you a birthday present, but I will buy it…" Sanji's voice became softer and softer in Zoro's ears as he walked out from the kitchen with Robin.

Zoro chuckled. 'I think he threaten me with that love bite because he doesn't want me to treat him coldly like this… Yeah, yeah, I'll become closer with him again, that's all what he wants. Actually I ignored him only to test him… but I think now I'm pretty sure about the reason he becomes nicer to me… Heh heh…' He chuckled louder.

Meanwhile, on the front deck…

"Cook-san, what's that on your neck?" Robin asked.

"Oh… nothing, Robin-chwan… nothing…" Sanji lied.

_The End of Chapter 1._

_------------------------------_

Review if you have any comment please!


	2. Some moans and their risk

**Love Bite**

Before you read this chapter, I think I need to tell you something to make everything clear…

On the previous chapter, Zoro is confused because he thought Sanji wouldn't treat him as good as when they were eating breakfast and he didn't know that Sanji loved him. That's why he avoided Sanji to test him, what will happen if he avoids Sanji's good treatment.

Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Some moans and their risk.

"There's an island Nami! Island!!!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Good! Everybody, we're gonna stay on that island for 2 or 3 days!"

"YEAH!!!"

And with that exclamation, everybody prepared themselves for the stay. Finally they found an island to rest after not seeing any land for a long time. They found a very big hotel there.

"Whoa!!! Nami, let's stay there!" Luffy said happily.

"No. Too expensive," Nami said clearly.

"…It's captain's order!!!" Luffy said with a stupid smile.

"Yeah Nami… please…" Usopp and Chopper begged on her with sad expression and glittering eyes.

"..Uh… Shut. Up." Nami sighed.

"…Nami…" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp begged together.

"…y-yeah, okay," Nami said.

They went inside the hotel.

"7 rooms for 7 people, please," Usopp said to the girl at the receptionist table confidently.

A flying hand crashed with Usopp's head (read: nose). "No, 2 rooms for 7 people," Nami fixed the words.

"WHA?!" Everybody said together.

"2 rooms for 7 people," Nami made it even clearer.

No one can say no when it's Nami's words. They felt really uncomfortable when Nami said, "Okay! Let me divide us in 2 rooms!"

Nami thought a while. Everybody could only pray in their minds…

"The 1st room is for me, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. And of course you know who will stay in the next room," Nami said, took her bags and walked inside her room. Everybody moved to their rooms too.

'I'm with Zoro in a same room! I'm with Zoro in a same room! I'm with Zoro in a same room…!!!' Sanji's mind was flying to Japan and stuck on the top of the Fuji Mountain when a voice pulled his mind back.

"Cook-san, can you move your bags? I can't put my bags here…" Robin said.

'…I'm with Zoro in a same room… with Robin-chwan too… with Robin-chwan too… with Robin-chwan too…' Sanji's mind was flying to Indonesia and hovering above the Borobudur Monument now…

"Oi baka! She said move your bags!" Zoro's voice caught the mind back.

"Y-Yeah! I'm just about to do it, marimo-head!" he replied.

'I really hope Robin-chwan in the previous room…' Sanji thought.

After finished put all their things in their own rooms, all of them were going to walk out to get some fresh air on the island. Zoro was just going to walk by himself to find a sword shop, when Sanji pulled his hand. Robin was not in the room at the time. Sanji caressed his muscled arm slowly but sure. His hands moved to Zoro's back and chest.

"…Sanji I want to go out…"

"I don't care…"

Sanji walked behind Zoro slowly. He licked Zoro's earlobes and neck. He gave Zoro a bite on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Zoro turned to Sanji and that's when Sanji kissed him on the lips. That kiss wasn't very long.

Zoro tried to not look pleased with the saliva between their lips when Sanji moved his head back, but actually he did. Now Sanji was in front of him, licking around his lips. Zoro really wanted to accept the tongue challenge but he didn't, because it would be so weird if he suddenly becomes nicer to Sanji, he thought.

Just like what Zoro guessed in his mind, Sanji knelt before him. He unzipped Zoro's zipper and the hardened dick popped out.

"You never wear something here, huh?" He smiled.

Zoro didn't answer. Sanji licked it and put it inside his mouth. The dick became harder and harder. Sanji sucked it until the juice came out.

"…Sanji!"

"Heh heh…" Sanji cleaned Zoro's dick from the juice with his tongue, "Don't you want more?"

Zoro pulled his shoulders up. "We still have tonight," he couldn't hold it anymore, he smiled.

Sanji felt something really heavy had been taken out of him. Only with that smile, he just needed a smile, and that was enough for him. He sighed and smiled.

"Yeah. We still have tonight," Sanji encircled Zoro's neck.

"Now, zip my pants and let's go out," Zoro commanded.

"Okay Boss!"

Both of them left the room and walked around the town.

Not long after, Robin entered the room to put her new clothes from the shopping. Suddenly she saw something on the floor, some white liquid.

"…white liquid, huh? It looks like…" She smiled. She left the room to continue the shopping.

When the sky got darker and darker, everybody walked to the hotel again.

"I bought these, guys!" Luffy announced his snake meat proudly.

"Wah! I've ever caught a bigger snake meat before…" Usopp said.

"Really???" Chopper's eyes were shining like the stars.

"Okay, okay. Leave it to me," Sanji took the meat and brought them to the kitchen. (Their rooms had a connecting door between and a small kitchen on one of the room)

The dinner was very good. Sanji made 7 kinds of food with the snake meat.

"Oh… I'm really full now…" Luffy said, poked his big stomach.

"My ass. You will ask for more food some minutes after this," Sanji said.

Luffy walked to his bed and jumped to sleep.

"Luffy!!! You, Usopp and Chopper slept on the smaller bed or wherever you want, but the big bed is only for me!!!" Nami declared and everybody sighed.

"Alright… I think everybody shall go to sleep now…" Robin said.

"Sure Robin-chwan! Let's sleep!" Sanji's eye turned into heart.

"Baka," Zoro commented.

Another fight happened between them. A warm up before the _main fight_, maybe.

"Fufu… Good night all," Robin locked the connecting door and laid on the smaller bed.

Zoro laid on the big bed and Sanji laid beside him. They pretended like they've fallen asleep because Robin was facing them now, even she was sleeping. When its 12 o'clock, Robin moved her body and the boys could only see her back. Sanji tickled Zoro's belly.

"Sssshh!" Zoro poked his hand and faced him.

"Let's play…" Sanji whispered.

Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and threw it on the bed. Sanji pulled Zoro's shirt as well. Finally, they both were naked.

"Turn your body," Zoro whispered, yet commanded.

Sanji did like what Zoro wanted. They did it with doggy style.

"Ah!" Sanji moaned when Zoro thrust into him for the first time that night.

"Sssssh! Lower your voice!" Zoro whispered on his ear.

"Sorry…" Sanji's tears wetted the pillow and his cheeks as Zoro continued his job as slow as he could.

"Ungh! Uhh…! Zoro!" That's when Zoro filled Sanji with his sperm.

"Sssshhh! That's too loud, Sanji!" Zoro put his palm on Sanji's mouth. He wiped the tears gently and kissed Sanji's neck, down to his back.

Zoro continued it when Sanji stopped breathing heavily. He made his liquid spread out from the hole each time he pulled himself. The only things that they could hear in that room were their breath, the sound of moving bedcover and Zoro's jingling earrings.

"Zoro…ah… your earrings…" Sanji whispered.

"It's okay. She won't awake because of that," Zoro pulled out all his length and panted. He licked his own liquid on Sanji's hole.

"Zoro!" That's when Zoro thrust him with his tongue and twisted it inside.

Finally, Sanji laid weakly on the bed under Zoro, faced him, "Zoro, clean me, okay?"

"Yeah…" Zoro moved down to Sanji's crotch and licked every liquid.

"I mean, clean me with something like… towel or whatever…"

"But that's okay, right?"

"Yeah, Zoro…"

Zoro wore his clothes and wore Sanji his own clothes too. He held Sanji and Sanji felt asleep very quickly on his chest.

It was morning already. 8 o'clock. Zoro woke up and realized that he was still holding Sanji. He quickly turned to see Robin, and Robin was sitting on her bed and reading a history book. She looked at Zoro, "Oh, you've awaken, Bushido-san. How was your night? Fufufu…"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched a bit, "What.do.you.mean?"

Suddenly Sanji grabbed his stomach in his sleep. Zoro didn't know what to do now…

"Oh, it's okay Bushido-san. I knew it already," Robin smiled.

"What?! What do you know?!" Zoro said, or maybe shouted that he made Sanji woke up.

"Zoro… what are you shouting about…?" He turned to Zoro and saw Robin as well, "Ro, Robin-chwan…? You've awaken?"

"Oh, good morning Cook-san. I'm sorry if I disturb you two. Just continue your sleep with Bushido-san, I don't want to disturb…" Robin chuckled.

"…Robin-chwan?! What do you mean?!" Sanji shouted as well.

"Yeah… actually, I found some…white liquid on the floor yesterday and I thought it must be…"

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other.

"And last night, I couldn't sleep because Cook-san was a bit noisy… So I decided to put an eye on the ceiling above two of you, so I…"

Sanji and Zoro opened their jaws.

"…Sorry… I didn't mean to watch you but… well…"

Zoro said, as calm as he could, "Just say that you watched us last night…"

Robin nodded.

"You!" Zoro stood up and moved his fist to Robin but Sanji held him from behind.

"Zoro! What are you going to do?! Don't hurt women! Robin-chwan has known about this and we can do nothing about it…!" Sanji tried to calm him.

Zoro stopped. "Whatever!" He blushed and quickly walked out of the room.

"Zoro!" Sanji chased him.

Zoro leaned on the wall beside him out of his room. Sanji arrived there too and closed the door.

"Zoro… are you angry to her?"

"No, I just…"

"You just angry to her…"

"No I said I…"

"You are," Sanji leaned to the same wall, "Why? Is that because you feel ashamed to have a lover like me?"

"Sanji I don't mean it. I just think she shouldn't watch at us doing something like… sex, right?" Zoro touched his shoulders.

"Really? Only that?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. Don't think so bad about me, can't you?" Zoro touched his cheek.

"Sorry…"

No one watched them now. No one walked near them now. No one would disturb them for a while, on the place where the stood now.

Zoro –for the first time- kissed Sanji, right on the mouth, not in a room but on a public place. The kiss got more passionate and the hug got tighter and tighter.

-End of Chapter 2-

---------------------_---------_

A review can critic this story or praise it… Will you give me one?


	3. A knife and its risk

**Love Bite**

Chapter 3: A knife and its risk.

Today is Sunday. Nami's log pose hasn't found the next island. This afternoon, a very bad, dangerous, terrible and awful thing happened on the hotel where the Mugiwara stayed. That horrible thing is…

Luffy was hungry and _couldn't move_.

"Okay everybody… we can't only stay here and watch this monkey laying…" Nami said. Everybody nodded. "Let's get outta here and enjoy yourselves. Forget this monkey. Usopp, Chopper, go find some food for him."

Everybody just did like what Nami said; go out and enjoy themselves.

"Let's find food, Chopper! This great Captain Usopp will find good food!" Usopp said proudly.

"Wow! Captain Usopp is great and cool!" Chopper said.

"Is he…?" Zoro and Sanji commented.

Not far from where they were, Robin chuckled softly. But they could hear that clearly and turned to her.

"Oops… Just… enjoy yourselves like what Navigator-san said…" She chuckled again.

"You!" Zoro moved to her but Sanji pulled him.

"Zoro!"

"Hey, what's wrong over there?" Nami asked to them.

"Nothing, Navigator-san!" Robin said and walked toward the door, "Let's go shopping!"

"Oh, okay!" Nami walked with her happily. Robin smiled and winked to Zoro and Sanji before closed the door.

"Zoro… stop looking at the door or I'll become jealo…" Sanji hadn't finished his words.

"Sssh!" Zoro glanced to Luffy, who was still laying on the bed.

"Oops…"Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand slowly and pulled him to the door before added, "Bye Captain!"

"Oh… bye…" Luffy answered weakly like a dying monkey.

Zoro and Sanji walked around the city. They found a bar and decided to get in.

"A bottle of beer," Zoro said to the bartender.

"Me too," Sanji added.

The bartender started to work. Sanji was very excited about how bartenders work with the bottles, glasses, everything. He looked at the bartender carefully. And that's when Zoro became jealous.

"What's so great about that bartender…?" Zoro whispered to himself, but Sanji could hear it.

"Nothing. But the way bartenders work is very exciting, Honey," Sanji said as he grabbed Zoro hand.

Zoro glared at him. Sanji said, "Zoro… are you jealous? Oh c'mon…"

"Here's the beer!" the bartender put the bottles on the table.

"Thanks," Sanji said.

They drank the beer. Sanji tried to make a topic and said, "Zoro, are you still angry with Robin-chwan?"

"Nope."

"What a liar…" Sanji said.

"So, what do you want me to answer?"

"Umm… I don't really know… Your true answer, maybe."

"Okay, I'm still… a bit angry…"

Sanji remembered when Zoro wanted to angry to Robin before they left the hotel. A thought came to him.

"Why? Do you fell ashamed if everybody knows that you have a lover like me…?" Once again, Sanji asked this question.

"No Sanji… Please, don't think like that," Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm.

"…okay. It's just me…" Sanji continued to drink.

As they kept in silence by drinking, a man sat next to Sanji. He said, "Hi! Are you a new visitor here?"

"Yeah," Sanji answered.

"…where do you come from?"

"I'm… a pirate."

"Oh. It's great to know that such a handsome man like you can be a pirate," he said. Zoro started to get irritated with this man, because now, he was looking at Sanji from the top of the head to the bottom of the foot.

"…but there are so many kinds of people that become a pirate," Sanji told him.

"Just get the fuck out of that useless conversation," Zoro whispered to Sanji.

"Oh yeah," suddenly that man took Sanji hand and caressed it, "Oh you surely have a soft hand…"

Sanji tried to get his hand out of that man, but Zoro was quicker than him. He grabbed Sanji's another hand and pulled him to stand up, "Let's go somewhere else."

"Sorry, I wanna go with him… somewhere else," Sanji said to that man.

"Oh… who's he?" It seemed he didn't care if Zoro pulled Sanji, because he was still grabbing Sanji's hand tight.

"He's…"

"His _boyfriend_," Zoro answered coldly.

"…Zoro?!" Sanji felt rather shock and happy to hear that came out from Zoro's mouth.

"…Is that true? This… kind of man, your boyfriend?" The _shameless_ guy asked.

"Yes. He is," Sanji answered.

"Then… can you let him go with me?" Zoro asked him with angry tone. That made everybody else in that bar looked at them.

"…Can I borrow your boyfriend?" That guy replied teasingly.

"You!" Zoro was going to attack him when Sanji put a leg on that man's head so he could free his hand.

"Let's go," Sanji walked with Zoro hand in hand.

When they walked out from the bar, that man shouted curse words toward them. But they didn't care.

"Zoro… I never predict that you will say such a cute word like that…" Sanji smiled and blushed.

Zoro thought, 'Who will say nothing when a stupid guy is grabbing his boyfriend's hand?'

"Let's go back to the hotel. Maybe Usopp and Chopper had come and give Luffy food, so they all can walk out," Zoro said.

"Okay," Sanji replied.

Both of them arrived at the hotel. When they got in, then found that all people who saw them became afraid and walked away from them.

"What's the matter?" Sanji said. He came to the receptionist and asked the same thing. The girl was shivering. She pulled out a piece of paper… the bounty papers of Mugiwara Pirate. "Please don't get near me or the Marine will attack me as well…"

"Shit!" Zoro quickly run to the stairs with Sanji behind him. They arrived at the room not long after, only to find Luffy was fighting against 5 marines that use devil fruits' ability.

"LUFFY!" Sanji and Zoro quickly joined the fight when they saw that Luffy was almost dying. After fighting for a quite long time, 2 marines died and now they fought one against one.

"Aahh!!!" A marine that fought with Sanji stabbed a knife on his stomach, when Zoro was fighting with a marine who tried to stab a sword on Luffy's stomach.

"Sanji!" He shouted and ran toward Sanji. He grabbed Sanji's waist from behind before he fall to the ground. All of the sudden, that Marine moved the knife to Zoro in a fast speed. Before Zoro could even turn his face, Sanji used his own body to protect his lover.

"San… SANJI!!!" Zoro held his lover's body and stabbed the marine's heart. Sanji didn't say anything with his eyes closed and that condition drove Zoro crazy. He swung his swords wildly toward the other 2 marines until they died.

"Zoro, let's bring Sanji to the nearest hospital!!!" Luffy said and ran to the door. Zoro put and left _all of his swords_ on the room, so he could bring Sanji on his arms. He ran with Luffy too.

The hospital became busy now. The doctors were trying to stop the trickling blood on Sanji's chest, when the nurses were trying to push Zoro out of the room.

"I will watch him until he wake up!" Zoro shouted.

"Please, sir, don't be so noisy because that will annoy the doctors…" the nurses forced Zoro out. Finally Zoro stopped trying to get in after his friends pulled him. Nami, Robin, Usopp and Chopper came not long after the other three arrived there.

They waited for anyone to come out from the room, but there was no one.

"Shit!" Zoro grumbled again and again.

"Zoro… Sanji will be okay," Nami tried to calm him but that didn't work.

"Cook-san is not that weak, Bushido-san," Robin added. That still didn't work.

"…he rescued me, that baka-cook… SHIT!!! What the hell did he think?!" Zoro shouted.

No one tried to calm him anymore because they knew they won't help him.

It's 2 A.M now. Silence filled the corridor where they sat. Suddenly, a doctor came out from the room.

"How is him?!" Zoro asked quickly.

"He's… okay for now. But, if he still not awake until the afternoon…"

"…What? What will happen to him?!" Zoro asked again.

"That means he died already. Sorry, but that's the truth. Let's just pray that God will wake him up immediately…" the doctor said.

Nothing they could do now. The doctors forbid them from getting in the room. They still sat outside until they felt asleep. There was only one person who couldn't sleep, Zoro…

-The End of Chapter 3-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this chapter!!! Leave a review for ZoSan's sake?

For the wandering swordsman: thanks! The other people didn't hear it … because if the other Mugiwara hears that, the story plot will be ruined… Ah! Spoiler!

Anyway, thanks for everybody who read and review this fic! lol


	4. Some confessions and their risk

**Love Bite**

A/N: I DIDN'T KILL SANJI!!! cries hysterically

Chapter 4: Some confessions and their risk

--------

"_There are 2 wounds on his body. Both of them came from the same knife. One of them attacked his stomach and another one near his heart. The second wound is very dangerous. We can't do anything for now. We can only wait for him to wake up before tomorrow afternoon. If he still not awake until tomorrow… then he must be dead. Sorry," _the doctor's words filled Zoro's head again.

"SHIT!" he cursed himself for letting the cook protected him.

It's Monday. The log pose had found the next island. But none of them are thinking about leaving the island. Their cook, Sanji, was in a very bad condition. All of them felt sad. But the most suffering was Zoro. The others knew how he felt right now. It's the feeling that come when somebody you love suffers because of you, because of protecting you. Yes, he loved Sanji. Maybe not all of the crews know what kind of 'love' was that. But both of them, Zoro and Sanji, understood their own feeling, perfectly.

"…Sorry… but I think he can't survive anymore…" the doctor's voice broke the silence in that corridor, "It's almost pass 10 hours… If he can survive, he must be waked up at around 12 P.M… and now it's 11.47 A.M already…"

"SHUT UP!!! HE WILL SURVIVE!!!" Zoro shouted on that doctor's face.

"… I-I'm sorry… I'll let all of you to get in the room…" the doctor seemed really sad.

Zoro quickly walked into the room with the others behind him. Zoro stopped his steps. The sight made him couldn't move… Sanji was lying there, on the bed. He didn't move. His eyes are closed.

They walked slowly near him. Zoro knelt beside the bed.

"…do you know how stupid you are? You know I'm stronger than you… you know I will be okay… But why you still protected me?! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR WEAK BODY TO PROTECT ME!!!!!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's collar. He waited. Usually, Sanji will put a leg on his green head if he does this. But Sanji did _nothing_ this time.

"…Zoro…" Nami tried to calm him down but Luffy grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him do his best," Luffy said, "Because he _need_ to."

"Dammit!" Zoro hit the bed until it shook slowly.

"You… what are you doing?! Wake up and face me because I'll kick your ass for doing such a stupid thing!!!" Zoro couldn't find any better thing to do. He grabbed Sanji's pale and thin hands. He grabbed it tightly.

"If God exists… Why he doesn't wake you up?!" Zoro yelled.

Nothing happened. Not only Zoro, but all of them, felt sad about this.

"…Everybody, sorry, I think…" the doctor couldn't finish his words.

"SHUT UP! HE'S STILL OKAY HERE! _WITH HIS FRIENDS_!" Zoro shouted again.

Silence filled the room.

"_Heheh… you're so noisy… I'm trying to sleep but you're too noisy…_

_Baka-swordsman_…"

All of them turned to the bed. Who was talking? Who was calling Zoro with those words?

"You…" Zoro loosened his grab on those hands.

"…I haven't died yet, you shitty doctor… I'm still here, _with my friends_…" He talked. Sanji talked. Tears flowed from his eyes. He used all his power to hug the person before him. Zoro did the same.

"I swear I'll kill you soon!" Zoro said.

They all smiled. Everyone else could feel the situation.

"This is… really great!!! We'll wait for you guys on the ship!" Luffy said with a smile, a pure happy smile.

"Sanji-kun! You're awake!" Nami's tears almost fall down.

They all smiled widely. Finally they left the room after hugs and cries on Sanji, they didn't want to ruin the condition between Zoro and Sanji on the time.

"Don't do this kind of thing again, Sanji… please…" Zoro caressed the blond head.

"…Hey… I just tried to protect someone that I love… Am I wrong?"

"Yes, very wrong," Zoro kissed his cheek.

Their eyes met. Sanji's tears flowed again.

"Zoro I…" before he could finish his sentence, Zoro kissed him.

"I was so worry about you…"

"Sorry Zoro… I love you…"

"Stupid… I love you too…"

Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss.

POOT.

A sound came to their ears when smelly aroma came to their nostrils…

"Oops…"

"Stupid!"

"They will realize it!"

"Shut up! Don't ruin this romantic scene!"

Some whispers could be heard. Zoro and Sanji quickly separated their lips and Zoro threw a plate on the table to the door.

"WAAAAH!!!"

The rest of the crews jumped in shock into the room.

"You all…" Sanji couldn't hide his shock.

"What the fuck are you all doing there?!!?!?" Zoro yelled.

"Sorry… We didn't plan to ruin your togetherness…" Nami said in fear.

Zoro quickly turned to Robin. Robin smiled and said, "Fufufu… It's not me, Bushido-san…"

"WHAT?! Robin, you've known about this before us?!" Luffy asked.

"Is that true, Robin??" Nami asked as well.

"Fufufu…"

"Why didn't you tell us?!?!" Usopp complained her.

"Yup! You should tell us!" Chopper complained as well.

Sanji blushed. He pulled the bedcover and covered all his redden body.

"We're sorry!!!!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy said in unison.

"It's your entire fault, Usopp! Why did you fart in the middle of the romantic time?!?!?!" Nami hit his head (read: nose) with her climatact.

"Yeah! And it's smelly too!" Luffy did the same to Usopp.

"Sorry…" Usopp begged to them for forgiveness.

Finally Zoro shouted to them after watching those punches and kicks on Usopp, "SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!"

"Waaah!! Yes sir!" They all walked out quickly and closed the door.

Zoro threw another plate to the door and their scream could be heard from outside, include their footsteps that ran away from the door.

"…What the fuck…" Zoro mumbled.

Sanji held him, "Forget them Zoro…"

"Yeah. I hope they won't bother us anymore…" Zoro kissed his neck and added, "…because I don't want anyone to watch us doing this kind of privacy thing…"

And with that, he unbuttoned Sanji's shirt. He saw the wounds that the doctor sewed on Sanji's body.

"Still so hurt?" he asked.

"No… not really…" Sanji smiled as Zoro kissed the wounds on his stomach and chest.

"Ready to do more?"

"Yes…" Sanji pulled Zoro's t-shirt off.

"Good then," Zoro crawled on the bed and sat across Sanji. He took off all layers of clothes on Sanji's body. Then he moved down and kissed Sanji all over his neck, chest and belly.

[… sorry, no lemon for now… 

"Is it just me or your balls get bigger…?" Sanji teased him after they finished that.

"Heheh… Baka…" Zoro laid beside him and panted heavily.

"Clean your body… and also mine. What will they think if we make them wait longer than this?" Sanji caressed the green hair like a mother caress her little child.

"Yeah. As you wish," Zoro kissed his forehead and did like what he wants.

After finished all their business in that hospital, Zoro and Sanji walked to the beach where Going Merry was.

"Sorry for make all of you wait…" Sanji blushed.

"It's okay… hehe… we wonder what you two were doing there…" Usopp's mouth got watery.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted.

"Hehe… everybody else did the same…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Zoro shouted once again.

Nami poked their heads, "Cut that out, guys… we're all going to the next island. That island often called as 'men's paradise'… I don't know why, but maybe there are many…"

"MEAT!!! That's men's paradise!!" Luffy cut Nami's sentence.

"Not that Luffy! I thought maybe there are many beautiful girls or such…" Nami continued it.

After finished their discussion, everybody were just going to walk to their own rooms when Nami said, "…And… Congratulations for your new relationship, Zoro and Sanji…"

Everybody else chuckled and hid inside their rooms before Zoro can do anything when Sanji blushed uncontrollably as he drowned into his bed.

---------------------------------------------

Leave a review okay? For Zoro and Sanji's sake… hehe…


	5. not a fic, but an apology from Aizu

Everybody,

I'm really SORRY

if you think this fic end up like I don't want to continue it anymore, but actually it has the next chapters.

Hmm... actually, I always make drafts for my fics and this fic has 7 chapters. But it's not like I don't want to continue this anymore. To think of it, the next chapters are not very good... the story is too predictable, and boring as well.

That's why I think, this ending is good anyway, instead of the 7th chapter's.

Gomen...

The 4th chapter is the best ending for this fic... Trust me!

THANKS!!! 


End file.
